Ulrich
Lord Ulrich of Ravnhal is a renowned warrior and ruler of Ravnhal Castle in Entsteig. A veteran of the Tarlock Rebellion, Ulrich fought for the crown and was placed as ruler of Ravnhal Castle after the collapse of House Tarlock and the vessel houses that supported their uprising. Ulrich often competes in tournaments, most notably The Grand Tournament. Through his years of lordship he has acted as an adjutant to the Royal Army of Entsteig. Despite a reputation for fearlessness and an uncompromising nature, Ulrich managed the task of lordship without ever killing anyone, instead condemning them to harsh punishments. During the End of Days in 1285, Ulrich and his garrison was tasked by the General of the Royal Army to lend reinforcements to defend the Siege of Bastion's Keep. Still capable of fighting despite his age Ulrich was nearly killed in battle against the demonic onslaught before being saved by the Nephalem. In debt to his saviors, Ulrich later helped secure victory against Azmodan's forces. History Despite being a lowborn, Ulrich made much fortune in his years of service to Entsteig. He began his military career as a soldier-of-fortune, offering his services to towns and cities while serving in the Fighters Guild. He received fame for numerous tournament wins over the years of jousting and melee fighting, winning his first tournament at the age of eighteen. Ulrich became a political leader within the Fighters Guild, alas his efforts bridged an alliance between honorary mercenaries like himself and the Royal Army of Entsteig. Circa 1244, Ulrich joined a brigade that traveled north to join the ranks of Bastion's Keep. For over a year he remained stationed within the keep and journeyed outside to the north only when it was necessary for offensive measures. Witnessing the lack of troops to defend the keep - as well as the rest of the Western Kingdoms - Ulrich sought to recruit warriors from guilds in the south, such as Entsteig and the Sharval Wilds. Overtime, the commanders stationed at Bastion's Keep tasked Ulrich at sending anyone willing to help defend the walls, including farmers, peasants, stable workers and the elderly, then eventually criminals. Ulrich returned to Entsteig in late 1245 during the infant stages of the Tarlock Rebellion. The Tarlock Rebellion Due to his political ties to the Entsteig Monarch through his leadership in the Fighters Guild, Ulrich and his mercenaries were recruited to fight on behalf of the crown by Lord Lawrence Redpool, who was spearheading counter-attacks against Tarlock rebels in 1246. Ulrich received praise from his employers and worked closely with several key figures within the civil war, such as newly knighted Sir Maxmillian, Lieutenant Stefan 'Hoof' Huster, and Lord Redpool's own son Sir Edgar. After leading several successful skirmishes and campaigns to push back Tarlock's forces, Ulrich and his mercenary sellswords were given command of Ravnhal Castle, a vital location to defend against large mobile armies. For the entirety that he and his comrades held the castle not a single enemy breached the castle walls; King Charles of Ensteig rewarded Ulrich the castle after the civil war was won and titled him as Lord; he fathered a son, Ulfred, the same year. Along with receiving lordship and a castle, Ulrich also gained command of his own garrison and the lands surrounding Ravnhal. The Grand Tournament In the years following the rebellion Ulrich began utilizing his lordship to bring stability to the realm surrounding Ravnhal; crime plummeted within the first year when Ulrich assembled a militia to track down and detain all known thieves and bandits in the surrounding land. In celebration towards the success of his campaign, as well as his inauguration as Lord of Ravnhal, Ulrich began hosting jousting and combat tournaments. Ulrich and many of his household associates became well known in the tournament scene; formidable and highly successful, he quickly made a name for himself against other seasoned knights and tournament competitors. He maintained a friendly rivalry with Sir Maxmillian, his friend and ally from the Tarlock Rebellion. Ulrich's spent much of his time and resources at attending and hosting tournaments across Entsteig, away from his wife and son, and was eventually invited to compete in front of the royal family of Entsteig. King Charles of Entsteig eventually contributed the inception of the Grand Tournament, a competition hosted annually by the royal family, with Ulrich to help facilitate the process. Before the tournament began, Ulrich spent several months alongside friends and potential competitors riding across the kingdom to spread word and hype. By 1250, the Grand Tournament began its first ever competition that lasted nearly a fortnight, and Ulrich received fourth place in jousting. Blood and Guts Appearance and Character Ulrich is a cunning warrior and tactician but was not born into leadership. He had to earn it through blood, sweat and steel. His fighting style is simple yet brutal. Ulrich is feared yet hated by lawbreakers and criminals due to his condemning method of sentencing prisoners to years of service at Bastion's Keep. A terrible father, Ulrich payed little attention to his family life nor the care of his son Ulfred.